Forbidden
by himurakenshinfan19
Summary: A Brother, and a Sister will learn that sometimes love is the most sweetest of Sin, And the risk is worth your very Soul.


An Alpha PatrokolsxPyrra Omega fic, they are so sweet together :) I don't own SCV!

* * *

The sharp clank of their short swords sound off in the lucious forest that surounded them,

Patroklos was teaching his older Sister, Pyrra, to fight,

She already had a lot of potential, but her stance was a bit off, and she was still a bit to timid in her approach, and more then anything, in battle, you had to approach with confidence, and grace, and he meant to teach her that.

But more then anything, he wanted to protect her, but he knew he may not always be able to, so she had to learn to protect herself as well, she fought bravely against that freak Voldo, but he wanted her to reach her fullest potential.

And he was confident that she'd do so.

" H-How did I do, Patroklos?" She asked as she timidly lowered her sword and shield, and lowered her face shyly, a light pink blush gracing her beautiful, Angelic face.

Patrokols smiled at her," Yes, your doing very well, Pyrra." He told her, to which she smiled, her blush deepening at his compliment.

"T-Thank you, Otouto." She said, as timid as usual, he felt a burst of joy well up within him when she refered to him by that name, expressing her endearment.

Though she said it as shyly as ever, this time, Patroklos could notice something, different about it, but he quickly shrugged it off.

He looked to the east and saw the sun setting.

" We should set up camp." He said, not noticing the secret meaning behind Pyrra's red eyes as she watched him looked toward the sinking sun.

Patroklos set up a fire in a clearing, and then sat by it, watching its glowing dance of red, orange, and gold, in all of its brilliance, loosing himself in his thoughts.

He thought about his life, where he was, where he used to be, and most of all, where he was going to be.

And he also thought about his life, with his Sister, Pyrra.

Even though he didn't know her very well, in all tecnicality, he loved her, with every breath in his body.

He wanted to protect her, and support her, and be there for her forever.

Even though she still had the Nightmare Arm, it didn't even in the slightest way matter to him, though it was possible that people would persecute her for that deformality, if such an ocassion should arise, he would make them pay!

" P-Patroklos?" A timid voice chimed, breaking him away from his thoughts.

Patroklos looked to where his Sister was standing shyly.

" Yes, Pyrra?" He responded, not sure why he thought it, but, he detected that something was bothering his Sister.

" C-Can I sit beside you?" She asked, shyly avoiding his gaze.

" Of course you can, you don't even have to ask." Patroklos said happily, gesturing for her to sit beside him, to which she ablidged.

A silence overtook for a moment as they both tried to think about what to say next,

All that could be heard was the crackling of the fire, and the rustling of the tree's blowing in the light nightly breeze, untill finally, Pyrra spoke.

" Uh, Patroklos, can I ask you something?" She asked.

" Of course." He replied with a smile.

" This may sound strange, but, h-have you ever, kissed a girl?" She asked quickly as she immediatly got embarassed, on account of the crimson color gracing her cheeks.

Patroklos felt the heat rise in his cheeks at his Sister's very unexpected question, he was grateful for the darkness of the night for hiding his childish embarassment.

But in all realism, it was true!

He realized that he had never kissed a girl, let alone touched one, as a Warrior, he was a forced to be reckoned with,

But as a Man, he was still very much a Boy.

" Well, no, I haven't, to be honest." He answered,

" Have you ever, thought about it?" She asked again, still embarassed herself.

" Yes, sometimes, but why do you ask, Neesan?" He answered again, this time giving her a confused look.

He's so innocent, to overlook the truth this long into the conversation." Have you truly not caught on yet, Otouto?" She asked with a lustful voice, and her leaf green eyes narrowing in a tempting and michivious gaze into her Brother's eyes,

Then she leaned in closer to her a now nervous Pattroklos, and she pulled her little Brother into a deep kiss.

Patroklos was shocked at first by the sudden action, and even froze for a moment when Pyrra's soft lips pressed hungarly into his,

Questions whirlwinded through his mind as Pyrra put her hand on the back of his head to deepen the kiss, their tougues intertwining in their growing desire for one another,

Pyrra began entangleing her fingers into his curly blonde hair as Patroklos wrapped his strong arms around her waist, sending shivers throughout her whole body.

_Is this right?_

_No, its not right, not right at all!_

_She's my Sister!_

But inspite all of his mental protests, his body simply would not listen,

He just continued to kiss her, indulging fully in his sin.

" What are we doing, Pyrra?" He asked, whispering into her ear, unable to release her from his grip, from fear that the last of his Family would disappear, just like the rest of them had...

" I'm not sure really, and I know that this is wrong, but ever since you saved my life, and we began our journey back home,

We talked,

We laughed, We shared stories from our pasts,

We grew closer,

Together.

And since then, I've felt an emotion toward you that went much farther, and much deeper then a Sister should feel toward her Brother,

But I can't help it, and I can't fight it any longer,

I love you, Patroklos!" She confessed with tears in her eyes from the guilt of dragging her Brother into this ugly sin as well.

Upon hearing her soft sobs, he broke the embrace slightly to wipe away her tears, then their eyes met,

And within them, the Alexander Siblings found the one thing that they had longed for their whole lives, but were always deprived of..

" I love you to, Pyrra." He whispered softly.

Love.

Then it was Patroklos who pulled Pyrra into another deep intimate kiss.

Then, forgetting all worries, and banishing all fear of sin, they soon found themselves on the ground, exploring each other's firm, young bodies.

Pyrra hands laced up and down Patroklos's strong, musular waist, longing to feel his amazing body brush up against hers.

Patroklos then undid the many buttons on his Armor like Coat, revealing his very toned, and athletic build.

" You look, amazing." Was all Pyrra could muster to say, she had never seen someone as handsome as her Brother,

Then, with a small smile appeared on Patroklos's face as he leaned down to kiss her again, causing Pyrra to blush deeply at the growing intimacy between them.

She was not used to this, feeling such comfort.

Pyrra gave a sharp gasp when Patroklos began massaging her supple Breasts, then began to moan as he continued this motion while nibbling at her sensitive neck, sending chils down her body.

Then he moved one of his hands to the buttons of her Blouse, then looked to his Sister for approval to continue.

She gave a light nod, granting him permission to do so.

He then gently began to undo Pyrra's blouse, exposing her breasts to the midnight air, he then found himself in awe at the indescribable beuty of his older Sister.

" Not as amazing as you." He said with a smile.

Pyrra blushed again at his compliment. " T-thank you, Otouto." She said shyly, looking away slightly.

Patroklos then gently turned her face back to his.

" You don't have to feel embarassed around me ever, understand? I love you Pyrra, you never have to feel insecure about anything, because no matter what happens, you are, and will always be the most perfect, kind, and beautiful person I've ever known.

You were what I journeyed all over the world for, and I'd gladly do it again without even a second thought,

I've found you at last, and I'm never going to let you go." He swore with every fiber of his being, he swore the yearning his soul had been screaming to release for so long.

Pyrra felt tears sting her eyes as she took in what he had said, she had never felt love like this before from anyone.

" Oh Patroklos, thank you, thank you so much!" She weeped with happiness.

He then held her close to him.

" Of course, Neechan." He said as he held her for a few moments more.

Then, Pyrra whispered in his ear.

" Take me, Brother." She said in an uncharacteristic moment of boldness.

Not that Patroklos was complaining, he longed to consumate their union as well.

She quickly took off the rest of her Blouse, implying that she was just as excited as he was, then as she laid back, he watched in anticipation as she pulled off her skirt, panties and all, leaving only her stockings on, then she laid back down beneath him.

Then he set her down once again and began pleasuring her rosy erect nibbles, massaging one with his hand, and then licking ans sucking on the other, causeing her to moan.

" Oh, Patroklos, that feels so nice, oh!" She moaned out as he began to move downward over her flat stomach,

She giggled due to ticklishness, and moaned in appriciation for his pleasuring gestures.

Then she gave a shocked moan as she felt the unexpected sensation of Patroklos's tougue inside of her soaking Womanhood.

" Oh god, Patroklos! This feels so good! Oh, oh, oh god!"

Patroklos then, feeling a little mischiveous, started licking her clit, while pumping his strong fingers inside of her,

She moaning became louder, and her hips started bucking against his fingers,

He was happy to be giving her such pleasure, but he was reaching his limit at this point, and he needed her help to find his release.

" Patroklos, you can go in now, I'm ready." Pyrra said, cheeks flushed, and green eyes glazed over with lust, wanting to feel her Brother inside her, to calm the ache that had been growing inside of her body.

Those words were like music to his ears, but he wasn't going to be selfish, this wasn't just about his pleasure, but hers as well,

He placed his erect member to her soaking wet pussy, feeling the heat resonating from her.

He looked to her once more," Are you ready?" He asked.

Pyrra nodded, " Yes, take me, Patroklos." She said.

Then, he slowly slid himself into her, He saw a look of pain on her face, he kept his member still, so that she could adjust to his size.

Pyrra felt a sharp pain, but it was quickly followed by a hot feeling, and then a greatimpatience to feel him move.

" Please move, Otouto, I need you to!" She pleaded lustfully.

Then, following her words, he, starting slowly, began thrusting inside of her, which caused her to moan again,

" Move faster, I can't stand it, oh!" She moaned as his pace quickened, moaning as well, her tightness giving him a lot of pleasure.

Then they were both pumping in sink with one another, both moaning and feeling the intensity of their pleasure as they reached the edge.

" Oh god, Patroklos, I'm going to come!" Pyrra practicularly screamed.

" So am I, oh, lets come together!" Patroklos said, panting heavily.

Then they both reached their climax,

Together as one,

" I love you, Pyrra." Patroklos breath out as he layed down beside her and held her close to him.

" I love you to, Patroklos."

And together they would remain,

Now, and forever.


End file.
